


It's Always Sunny in New York (not really)

by Luna_Horizon



Category: Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Loki & Peter Parker Friendship, Other, Protective Tony Stark
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-02
Updated: 2018-09-16
Packaged: 2019-07-06 02:41:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,844
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15876810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luna_Horizon/pseuds/Luna_Horizon
Summary: Thor brings loki to the avengers place to live out his jailtime for a bit. Friendship ensues.I'm not good at summaries sorry.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanfic so sorry if its bad

Now Loki had made some mistakes in his life, okay maybe a lot of mistakes. However letting Thor take him to Earth was definitely up on his list. He was stuck there in accordance with Asgard ruling it so he stays there until they feel he has redeemed himself. Whenever that was going to be.

 

"Oh, you'll love it here Loki." said Thor

"You know, brother, just because you like it here doesn't mean that I will." said Loki

As they turned the corner into the lounge room they saw Tony and sitting on the couch watching Star Wars and eating pizza. Tony turned to see them with a shocked look on his face.

"What the hell!" cried Tony

"Loki will be staying here at the compound here for a while, we will have much fun together,"

"And you didn't think to ask me?" Questioned Tony

"it hadn't crossed my mind no." Said Thor obliviously

Thor then looked around the room when his eyes landed on Peter

"Ah man of spiders! How have you been?" asked Thor happily

"Good, we're just having a little movie night." said Peter, just as happy as Thor.

"Ah well we should join you then, you all know how much i enjoy midgaurdian food."

"Um no I don't think so." said Tony

"What! Why not Mr. Stark??" Cried Peter

"I don't want him anywhere near us, specifically you,' Said Tony

"Ah no matter, we will just go then, I suppose. Come Loki I will show you your room.' Said Thor with a hint of disappointment in his eyes.

"Fine," Said Loki as they walked out of the lounge and into the elevator.

After a moment of silence ensured they were gone Peter spoke up.

"What the heck Mr.Stark! That was so mean!"

"Me?! Mean? Loki is evil! He attacked New York and tried to kill literally everyone. I don't want him anywhere near you." Said Tony loudly

"But I wanted to talk to him"

"Yeah nope never gonna happen, so just go ahead and get that thought out of your head right now. You will **not**  talk to him." Said Tony 

"Okay whatever." Said Peter as he crossed his arms and walked off to his room.

 

* * *

 

 

"Hey FRIDAY is Mr.Stark asleep?" asked Peter

"Yes he is Peter" FRIDAY replied

"Okay, and where is Loki at?" Asked Peter hopefully

"Loki is currently in the lounge room with Thor"

"Okay thanks" Said Peter as he got out of bed

As he approached the lounge room he heard a quiet conversation between Loki and Thor.

"It'll be right back Loki." Said Thor

Peter waited until his footsteps quieted fully before walking further. Loki seemed to notice Peter and turned towards him

"Hello, man of spiders was it?" asked Loki

"Um no its Spider-man, I mean it's Peter, Peter Parker." He said as he held out his hand. Loki took his hand and shook it.

"Well then, Peter, what are you doing out here at this hour." said Loki curiously

"I, um, I wanted to talk to you. Mr. Stark didn't want me to, but I guess you knew that already. He said you were evil but I don't know, you don't seem so bad. Sorry I'm rambling. I do that a lot. I um heard you can do like.......magic. Is that true?" asked Peter hopefully

"Yes it's true, i can do magic." replied Loki

"Can I see?" asked Peter excitedly 

Loki nodded and let some magic flow between his fingers. Peter gasped and smiled happily.

"That is so cool! What all can you do?" asked Peter

"I can make myself turn into other people, it's just an illusion but i'd say it's pretty convincing though." Said Loki

"Wow really? Can you turn into someone right now? Ohhhh I know! Turn into Mr. stark." Said Peter

And so Loki turned himself into Tony, and as he said, it was pretty convincing. Peter smiled when it happened.

"Man i wish i could do that. That is awesome!" 

Loki just smiled as he turned back into himself

"You know, it is pretty late, you should go to bed." Said Loki

"Ugh you're just like Mr.Stark. Fine i'll go to bed. I just wanted to talk to you."

"Well you got to didn't you?"

"Yeah I did," Said Peter with a smile.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nightmares are never good. They're particularly bad when you've had a building dropped on you. Peter always goes to the roof to calm down. At least until someone else is there already

 

This place had a calmness about it. It always did, no matter what had happened earlier that night, once he was on the roof everything seemed to stand still. Peter was on the roof a lot, having common nightmares will do that to you. The specific nightmare that brought him on the roof tonight was one that brought him back to the fight with Toomes. Every time he has that nightmare he feels like he is back there again. With the building dropped on top of him, breathing in all that dust and water. 

However, this specific night when Peter went to the roof to calm down there was already someone there.

"oh, Loki um what are you doing here?" Asked peter as he tried to wipe away his tears

"I suppose I could ask you the same thing. I am here to look at the stars. I like to come out here sometimes." replied Loki

“Oh well I guess I’m here for the same reason you are then” said Peter nervously

Peter went over to where Loki was sitting and joined him. For a moment they sat together in a comfortable silence sitting and looking at the stars. Peter could tell he Loki wanted to say something though.

“You know, I can tell you’re in emotional distress. My magic does that for me. What’s wrong little spider?” asked Loki softly

“I just had a little bit of a nightmare, it’s really no big deal.” Said Peter. Hoping he wouldn’t probe him about it too much.

“No big deal, you say? Then how about you tell me what the ‘little’ nightmare was about, and I’ll be the judge of that.” Said Loki

“Okay um well a little while ago I was fighting this real bad guy right? And the fight ended up in a warehouse. I think it was were he used to do all his bad guy stuff at, I don’t know, anyways. He had these wings that were flying around the whole time and trying to hit me. At least that’s what I thought, but I was dodging the hits so easily and I didn’t notice until it was too late.” Peter paused, taking a shaky breath in before continuing, “The wings were hitting all the support beams and the building fell on me. The whole thing. I didn’t even have the suit Mr. Stark gave me so I had no protection against it.” Peter stopped for a second, letting Loki take it all in.

“What did you do? Surely you didn’t lift it?” Asked Loki, concerned.

“I did actually, it took me a little bit to gather myself, but I lifted it. Then I had to go and finish off the guy since he had fled. Won that fight too.” Said peter with a sad laugh.

Loki took a moment to take in all that Peter had said. For a person of his age to go through all that. He couldn’t imagine.

“Does anyone else know of this?” Asked Loki in a sincere voice

“Yeah, Mr. Stark and my Aunt May. They kind of both had the same reaction really. Mr. Stark was extremely sorry though, since he was the one who took my suit. That whole experience brought us really close I think.” Said Peter

“You know, I’m not just up here to watch the stars. I had a nightmare as well. I have them quite frequently” said Loki

“Really? You get nightmares?” asked Peter, surprised

“Well, of course, over a thousand years of life give a lot of opportunities for bad experiences.” Loki replied.

“What are yours about?” asked peter curiously

Loki though for a moment, deciding whether to reveal a secret he cherishes so dearly. The only other person in the world who knows this is Thor, and even then, he told him with much hesitation. In the end he decided that since peter revealed much about himself Loki would do the same to him.

“A little while ago we had a dark elf invasion in Asgard. I was the one who caused it and have already greatly dealt with the repercussions of this choice. Basically I..” Loki paused for a second and looked at Peter. He nodded reassuringly. “Basically, I’m the reason my mother is dead.” As Loki said this he closed his eyes and looked down at the ground hundreds of feet below him.

This obviously wasn’t the answer that Peter was expecting because he had a very shocked look on his face. However, he quickly changed it to that of a knowing expression as to not hurt his feelings.

“I used to blame myself for my parent’s death, same with my uncle bens. Eventually I learned that sometimes you cant control what happens to those around you. And even though it sucks, heck even though sometimes it hurts you, you have to admit that it wasn’t your fault.” 

They sat in silence for a while and peter sat his head on Loki’s shoulder. Loki just looked down and smiled

After that night the roof became a very common place for them to be.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As soon as Peter opened his eyes that morning he knew it was going to be one of those days.

As soon as Peter opened his eyes that morning he knew it was going to be one of _those_ days. Those days when everything is just too much for him to handle. As soon as he saw those lights he had a headache.

“Peter are you still in bed? You’re going to be late for school!” Said Aunt May

As soon as she walked in and saw the state he was in she clamed down lowered her voice. She could tell how bad he felt.

“I’m coming May just give me a few minutes.”

“Oh, Peter you don’t have to go to school I can tell you’re not feeling very well” Said May sincerely.

Peter debated it for a second, but he thought about all the schoolwork he would miss. That and the fact he has a chemistry test today.

“No, I can’t miss school, I have too much to do”

“Okay well if you insist, though remember you can text me if you need me to come pick you up. I’m working but I might be able to pick you up.” Said May

Peter knew she wouldn’t be able to pick him up. She can’t take off work just for him. So, he begrudgingly got ready for school and started walking there.

 

* * *

 

 

Halfway through the day he really wished he had just stayed home. It’s almost like Flash could tell he was having a horrible day and was treating him worse than usual. As soon as he thought that another paper ball hit him.

“Flash stop being such a dick” Said Ned

“Ooohh Peter you got your boyfriend fighting for you” Said Flash with a smirk

Instead of egging him on Ned just turned to Peter to see how he was doing

“Are you okay Peter?’ Asked Ned softly

“I’m having a sensory overload day” Said Peter with a painful look on his face.

“Why don’t you have your Aunt pick you up?” Asked Ned

“She can’t she’s working” Peter replied

At that moment a severe burst of pain hit him when flash slammed his book on the floor.  He couldn’t take it anymore and raised his hand.

“May I go to the bathroom” Asked peter to the teacher.

She nodded, and peter left the room as quickly as possible. As soon as he got there he calmed down a little bit. It wasn’t as loud as the classroom. He needed to go home, or he was going to do something he would regret in all this pain.

But who would he call? May is at work, Mr. Stark would be to busy right? He sighed internally. He knows Mr. Stark probably wouldn’t mind but what if he does? He finally just gave up and pulled out his phone to call him.

After only 1 ring it seemed, he answered.

“What’s up kid? Shouldn’t you be in class right now” Said Tony

“Uh hey Mr. Stark do you think you can pick me up from school?” asked Peter

When Peter asked that Tony turned more serious, obviously worried.

“Why? Are you okay?” asked Tony

“Yeah I’m just having a bit of a sensory overload day.” Said Peter softly

“Okay then I am on my way see you soon kid”

 

* * *

 

 

When Mr. Stark showed up he was reaching his breaking point. Finally getting into his car was soothing compared to the bright and loud school. Since it had tinted windows and a soft engine.

“Why did you go to school today if you were having a bad day?” Asked Tony

“I just had so much stuff to do and I couldn’t afford to miss any school, I should’ve stayed home I know but I just couldn’t.” Peter replied

“Well I will just take you up to the compound and you can hang out in your room. I finally got it proofed for you, so it shouldn’t hurt your head.” Said Tony

 

* * *

 

 

Whenever he got to the compound he felt so much better. He loved his room at the compound, since Mr. Stark decked it out and he was so ready to get there. But when he walked in the living room he saw Loki.

“Hey Loki!” Said Peter happily.

Loki saw him and had a small smile when he looked at him.

“Isn’t there school going on right now? And shouldn’t you be there?” Asked Loki

“I had to leave, wasn’t feeling well” Replied Peter

“Ah well I’ll let you take your leave then”

Peter felt much better after having the conversation with Loki and his day went much better after that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm going to be completely honest i really don't like this chapter :(


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter stays over at the lab and then had some bonding time :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it's pretty short

Mr. Stark asking him to come over to the lab to work on his suit was not what Peter expected to hear today. But here he was, sitting in his lab, working on his suit.

“Are you hungry?” Asked Tony

Peter looked up to see Mr. Stark looking at him.

“Uh duh, aren’t I always. What kind of food you thinking of?” Said peter

“Pizza?”

“Pizza” Peter said with a feigned serious look

“You like pineapple, right?” Asked Tony playfully

“God no, that’s gross. Tell me you don’t put pineapple Mr. Stark” Asked Peter, now fully serious

“No, I’m just kidding, don’t you worry kid” Tony replied

Only upon having that conversation did he realize just how hungry he was. His stomach even growled

“We’d better get some food in you, Spiderbaby”

“ ‘m not a baby” replied Peter quietly as he blushed.

* * *

 

“You know what would go great with this pizza?” Asked Mr. Stark about 2 slices in

“No, what?” Said Peter

“A movie” Replied Tony

So together they decided to watch Star Wars since Peter thought he didn’t know about the franchise. Apparently just watching the movies once isn’t enough.

“Mr. Stark did you know that Yoda was almost played by a monkey?” Asked Peter

“No, I didn’t” Said Tony

As the night went on as so did the movies, peter was getting more and more tired, and saying more and more facts

After a while of not hearing a fact he looked over to see that peter was asleep with his head on his shoulder. He smiled at his sleeping form. This made him look at the time.

“Holy crap it’s 2 A.M” Thought Tony to himself

As much as he didn’t want to he nudged Peter to wake him up.

“Hey Peter, kid. It’s late, let’s get you to sleep in a real bed.” Said Tony, now standing up

Peter groaned and put his arms up and made a grabbing motion.

“Carry meee” whined Peter

“And why exactly should I do this?” Asked Tony with an eyebrow up

“ ‘cause I’m tired”

Tony just sighed and picked him up to take him to his room. He hasn’t even seen it yet since they just finished decorating it, but he’d love it. It has everything a nerdy teen like himself would love.

When he walked in he placed him on the bed and peter immediately cuddled up to the pillow.

Tony went to walk away but Peter spoke up

“Can you stay?” He asked

Tony looked over and saw him looking right back at him

“Of course.” Replied Tony

And so, he stayed with Peter for the rest of the night.

* * *

 

When Peter woke he was surprised to see Tony was still there. He also noticed he was still asleep, so he stayed still, trying to enjoy this moment while it lasted. However, Tony noticed him tensing and woke up.

“Well good morning Spider-baby” Said Tony with a smirk

“Ugh is that nickname going to stick?” asked Peter

“Yes, it is”

Peter just smiled


End file.
